


Beep The Jeep

by theredhoodie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stilinski has two great loves in his life: a werewolf named Derek and me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep The Jeep

**Author's Note:**

> Gabi and I were talking about this twitter user beepthejeep and this grew out of it. Just some late night fun after a bad day. As always, thanks to Emma for editing :)

Stiles Stilinski has two great loves in his life: a werewolf named Derek and me. I was there for him longer, and even if I’m not in first place any more, I’m still important. He shows it in little ways. Like when he veers me out of the way of a sudden tree when roaring through the woods after dark, and that time I took a hit for him by that blonde werewolf and he took me to get fixed right away. I’ve carted around magic fairy dust and unconscious lizard-boys and crashed through walls. I’m important and Stiles couldn’t live without me. Well, he possibly could, but he wouldn’t get very far.

I was there from the first werewolf—Scott—to the only one who matters—Derek. I’ve had Hale blood on my seats because of Alpha fights, witnessed bickering, arguments and full blown fighting. That time Derek smashed a headlight and Stiles wouldn’t drive him anywhere for over a week afterward, I was smugly proud of Stiles for standing his ground.

In between toting around a pack of rowdy teen wolves, there were quieter times. Like when it was the anniversary of the death of Stiles’ mother and Scott drove to the cemetery. Or when Derek came close to dying and we raced through town to get Derek to Duncan. I was left out until the drive back, where Stiles pulled over to blubber and things turned into a fight until “I fucking like you, Derek!” was barked and the first uncoordinated kiss happened.

From then on was dragging around blooded wolves and boys who kissed. Both were thrilling and annoying: wars were stupid, and so were Stiles and Derek. They argued and didn’t communicate well. Even I could put my points across better than those two fools.

There was kissing in and on me; I was like a jungle gym. Front seats, back seats, hood, fenders, bumpers. They were like rabbits when they weren’t fighting. It was like watching a tennis match, and I was the only viewer.

And still, I was always there witnessing everything: never changing through the defeat of the Alphas and moving off to college and even a world record earthquake. But Stiles kept me and I was always needed: Stiles’ Jeep.


End file.
